Just Call Me Angel
by journey maker
Summary: A baby is born addicted to heroin, fighting for her life. This is her story and how two very loving people come into her life. rated for adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

In a very bad part of Domino, a woman lays near death. She's a prostitute who's also addicted to heroin and pregnant. She needs the drugs to just get through the day of laying under stinking pigs as they grunt and sweat all over her as they get their rocks off. Sure sometimes the money is good, but most times she gets just enough to eat and find a place to sleep. This woman didn't know that she was pregnant until it was to late to get an abortion and now she fears for not only her life but that of her unborn child. Hell, the baby probably won't survive being addicted to heroin, but then miracles happen every day.

One afternoon, while Seto and Joey were driving home from dinner at a friends home, Joey sees a body by the entrance of an alley and asks Seto to stop. Joey gets out and runs over to the woman's body and as he tries to find a pulse, he discovers that she's about to give birth. Joey yells to Seto to "call for an ambulance" and as he tries to comfort the woman, she begs Joey "to promise that if her baby lives he will see that the baby gets a good home and loving parents and doesn't go to the orphanage." Seto hears what she says and he tells her "we will see that your child has a good life, I promise." (Seto and Joey have been married for over a year.)

When they get the woman to the Hospital, the Nurse won't let her be admitted because she is a prostitute and she has to go to the County Hospital across town. Seto hears this and demands that "they see to her medical care or he'll end up owning this place!" The Doctor comes out after examining the woman and tells them "she's in really bad condition and her baby isn't much better. We are keeping close watch on both their vitals and if the woman gets any worse, we will do a C-section and deliver the baby. All we can do is wait and see. Go home and I'll call with any news, good or bad." The doctor tells them.

One the way home both Seto and Joey are very quiet. They are both very concerned for that woman and her baby. God, the woman couldn't be much older then they are, but she looks like an old beaten down woman. "Seto, did you mean what you said about making sure that her baby has a good life? Could we adopt the baby if anything happens to the woman?" Joey asked.

Seto smiled at him and he said "I already have my Attorney looking into it for me. He will let me know what he finds out." Joey reached over and touched Seto's face and whispered "I love you so damn much."

When they got home there was a message from the Doctor. "The woman that was brought in, well she has gotten worse and we had to do an emergency C-section and delivered a baby girl. The baby is in bad shape, she was born addicted to the very drug that her mother had been taking and we hope and pray that they baby makes it through the next forty-two hours. If she does, then she will have very good chance of living a normal life. Please give me a call when you receive this message."

Seto hurried into the den with Joey right behind him and as Seto talked to the Doctor, "he was informed that the woman was being kept alive by life support so that the baby wouldn't be born on the day her mother died. The baby is in neo-natal intensive care, she is in an incubator because she's having a little difficulty breathing. We all have high hopes that she will make it and the Nurses and nicknamed her Angel Baby." Seto smiled when the doctor said her name and he said "that's a very beautiful name. We will be back in the morning, if anything goes wrong, please let us know and thanks for taking such good care of the woman and her little girl." Seto said. When Seto told Joey what the doctor had said and how the Nurses had given the baby the name of Angel Baby, well he had tears in his eyes and he said "Seto, we have to bring that baby here and give her all our love."

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

One thing that Seto made sure of was that little Angel's mommy had a proper furneral and that there was a beautiful headstone with her name on it saying: Marie Louise Winchester, born December 12, 1987, died June 2, 2007. Mother of the most beautiful little Angel that God had ever made. That way when Angel was old enough to ask about her real mother they could take her and she could talk to her mother whenever she wants to.

Seto and Joey went everyday to see how the little girl was doing. One day, the doctor talked to them when he found out that they were seeking to adopt Angel, and he asked them "do you know that this little baby is really having one hell of at time just trying to live. The heroin that her mother took while she was pregnant took a toll on her little body and we are doing all we can to make it easier for her body to endure coming off the effects of the drug. We can only pray that she will be able to make it but I've seen so many babies like Angel die during the attempts to get them off the drug. So for the time being we can only keep trying and like I said pray that her little body can do it."

Seto and Joey couldn't believe what babies that were born to drug addicted mothers had to go through and that made them more and more determined to adopt Angel should she make it. This little doll needs to be given an chance to live and have the love that every baby deserves. Seto got a phone call and as he went outside to answer it, Joey went to the Chapel and knelt down and prayed "God, this is Joey Wheeler, we've talked before when my sister was needing surgery for her eyes and you helped me then and now I'm in need for your help again. There is this little baby and her name is Angel, well her mother was a drug addict and because of that Angel is addicted too. They doctors and nurses are trying to help her get off the effects of the drugs and well, she need a little of your help too. Please help this precious little baby, Seto and I want to adopt her and bring her home and give her the life she deserves. Please help her, help our little Angel. Amen.

There was a Chaplin standing in the back of the Chapel and when he heard Joey's prayer, he said one for the baby too. This precious baby needs your define love and strength to survive the trials that awaits her, please heavenly father bless this little girl and give her the strength to make it. She had people who love her and that's more then most babies do. Amen.

As Joey left the Chapel he felt like God had heard his prayer because the heaviness that was with him when he entered the Chapel was gone and he felt different. As he walked back the nursery, the Nurses were excited about something and this older woman came hurrying out when Joey stopped her and asked "what's going on?"

Martha who was a retired pediatrics nurse and volunteered with taking care of the special babies said "Angel is getting better and her vitals are stronger." Then she went to call for the doctor who came running. When he examined Angel, he couldn't believe that this was the same baby that he didn't give much of a chance to live and now she's showing them just how determined she wants to live. The doctor looked up and saw Joey standing looking into the window and motioned for one of the nurses to let him come into the unit. They gave him a gown, mask and gloves and as he stood there looking down at this precious little baby, the doctor said "put your hand in through there and touch her little hand."

Seto was standing there watching Joey and when his hand touched her little fingers, Angel's vital started getting stronger. It was like she knew that this was the one who loved and wanted her and she wanted to live. Joey had tears running down his face as he whispered "that's right Angel, get better and come home where you belong." Joey looked up and there stood his love and when Seto saw they way Joey's eyes lit up he knew that Angel was responding to him.

Angel was in intensive care for another three weeks. Seto's Lawyer was able to get the papers signed and when the doctor released Angel, she would be the daughter of Seto and Joey Wheeler. As the doctor was talking to them about Angel needing special medication and still around the clock care, Martha approached them and asked "would you think it forward of me for asking, I would love to come and take care of that little baby, if you don't mind?"

The doctor told them "Martha is the best pediatric nurse that I've ever had the pleasure of working with. She is the best even though she has retired, she had kept her license updated. She would be the perfect person to help you take care of this little girl." So Seto and Joey agreed that the day Angel comes home with them, so does Martha.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Today six months after Angel was born, the doctors are releasing her from the hospital, and officially she is now the daughter of Seto and Joey Kaiba, her name is Angel Marie Kaiba. Martha McBride came to stay with them as Angel's official nanny/nurse. Seto had the room that is off their bedroom converted into a nursery for Angel. The only difference in her nursery, is that she still had to have some equipment to help her stay alive.

Everyone in the Kaiba household are overjoyed to welcome this precious bundle of joy. Angel is still quite smaller then normal babies her age because of her heroin addiction, but he doctors said "she should gain weight as her addiction to the drug dissipates. Martha is a godsend to both Seto and Joey. They love their daughter, but it was scary as hell to think that they would be taking care of this beautiful baby girl by themselves with all the medical devices needed to keep her alive.

Mokuba was so great with having Angel there. He wanted to know how he could help with taking care of her. Martha is so patient with all of them. She has to teach each of them how to care for this special baby while she is connected to the different I V's and monitors. Joey was the first to officially change their daughter. Angel's first day home was kind of crazy, they had to make sure that every thing Martha would need was there and in the best working condition. While Martha was talking to the doctor, Angel pooped her diaper and started fussing, so Joey changed her and as he did he softly talked to his daughter and she actually smiled and cooed back at him. As Seto, Martha and Mokie watched from the doorway, they all had tears in their eyes watching Joey take care of little Angel.

Joey turned around to dispose of the messy diaper and found that they had an audience, and he smiled and said "I know that it didn't stink that bad going in." Martha and Seto started laughing, but it took Mokie awhile to understand what Joey meant and when he did, he said "that's just nasty to say." That made all three of the adults laugh all the harder.

The doctor came every other day to check on Angel's progress and was surprised by how well she was doing and he told them "if she continues to get better, I'd say that in another month or two we can do away with all the monitors and IV's." Martha did most of the tending of Angel as far as the medical equipment was concerned, but she made Seto and Joey change and try to bottle feed her themselves which they did willingly. Mokie was alright with trying to give her a bottle, but as far as changing her, no way was he going to do that.

Angel has started sleeping pretty much all through the night, and that was a good indication that she was almost fully on the road to getting well enough to have the equipment removed altogether. The doctor's last visit was when he ordered them to try to wean her from the equipment which wasn't as hard as Martha thought it was going to be. Joey was one big help there. Because of Seto being needed at Kaiba Corp more and more during negotiations, Joey started sleeping in the nursery on a cot so that he could be closer to their daughter and he was the one who with his love and devotion was able to help Martha to disengage little Angel's body from the equipment and help her regulate her body from the dependency of needing them.

So today Angel is off the equipment altogether and Martha is still staying there as her nanny/best friend because Seto and Joey have become part of her family and she a part of theirs. Angel is going to have her first birthday in six months and Joey and Seto are planning on having a small party with just her family and all those who work at the Manor are going to be there . Angel has become very important to everyone there, because she has brought such love into that huge place.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

You would think that things were great at the Kaiba Manor, but you'd be so wrong. A Reporter whose name was Brandon Thomas has learned and was reporting from an anonymous source "that Seto Kaiba and his life mate Joey Wheeler, who are married, have adopted some prostitute's baby who is addicted to the same drug that the baby's mother used. It is said that the doctors kept the mother alive with artificial means so that they baby wouldn't know that it was born on the same day that the mother died."

Seto nearly started swearing till the air turned blue when he read the article. He immediately called his Attorney and informed him that he wanted to keep his job then he had better call the Domino Gazette and demand that then reporter retract his report or Mr. Kaiba will bring a law suite against the News Paper, then Seto himself called the Administrator of the Hospital and demanded to know who leaked the confidential report of Angel's birth and their adopting her."

It was going to be a very ugly vicious war of words and Joey didn't want it to touch their daughter so he told Seto "I want more security around this place and I want Roland to move into the Manor and have him sleep in the room across from the Nursery." So steps were made to keep Angel safe, now all that had to be done was to find out who was giving that reporter all the information he needed to have to spread things about the birth of Angel and about her mother. This was going to stop if it was the last thing that Seto ever did.

The Attorney met with the Owner of the Domino Gazette and told him that if this Reporter who broke the story about Seto Kaiba didn't retract his story that Mr. Kaiba would bring a law suite against the Newspaper. Mr. Lawson made a few phone calls and found out who that Brandon Thomas was the one who wrote the story and as he found out that the story couldn't be collaborated by anyone and he then called "and informed Mr. Thomas that if he didn't print an retraction then he would be fired on the spot." so a retraction was printed that the Reporter who reported the story about Seto Kaiba couldn't prove that any of what was printed was the real truth.

Then when Seto met with the Administrator of the hospital, he was informed that they found out who leaked out the information and that none of it was true. Mr. Kennedy then told Seto that he was very sorry ever happened. Well, Seto wasn't convinced that this man was a sincere at all and "informed him that he wanted him to resign immediately!" Then Mr. Kennedy stood up and yelled "you can't demand my resignation!" The door opened and in walked the man's father who was still on the Board of Directors of the hospital and he informed his son "you will sign these papers and then you will beg Mr. Kaiba not to bring a law suite against this hospital. Then Mr. Kennedy signed the papers and handed them to Seto and he said "you beg him, I won't do that ever!" And he walked out of his Office and left. Seto was satisfied and never brought a suite against the hospital. He left and went home to his family, but he also knew that for a very long time they might be plaqued with someone trying to run her and her birth mothers name through the dirt.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

With all this behind them, they could concentrate on getting Angle's first birthday party ready. Joey called all his and Seto's friends and invited them to come, and they were only very happy to do so. Roland was still sleeping in the room across the hall from Angel's because Joey felt safer with him in the Manor.

All the staff worked hard to make this a very special day for as they called her, their littlest Angel. Angel was still smaller then children her age, but as the doctor said "give her time to catch up and then watch her grow. They were a little concerned that she might have some motor skills and maybe a little learning problems, but to see her she was just as active as any little on who was turning one year old. Angel had light brown hair and deep blue eyes and the biggest smile around. Angel was the perfect baby, hardly ever did she cry, but when she did you could tell she wasn't happy about something.

Mokie was getting use to having her around, in fact today she changed her for the very first time and he gagged and gagged because her dirty diaper was sure stinky, but he got it done. Joey stood behind him not trying to laugh because he reminded Joey of Seto when he first changed her diaper and got a surprise. This little girl changed the lives of everyone who came to know her. They couldn't help but smile and laugh at some of the things she did or tried to do. Martha smiled as Joey placed Angel on a blanket in the living room and Angel laid there making noises at the ceiling fan and who she would squeal and reach for the blades as they turned.

One day, Joey had to go get some diapers from upstairs and Roland was alone with Angel, and when Joey came back down he nearly laughed out loud. There on the floor was Roland with little Angel laying on his chest and they were both asleep. When Seto and Martha came into the room, Joey put his finger to his lips telling them to be quiet and then he went to get the video camera and started filming what was going on. Seto said "he's not going to be very happy with you taping this" but Joey just smiled and said "it's for Angel."

That Sunday was her birthday party and everyone was there. Mai and Valon came and they had their little boy with them and then Tea and Tristan came and she was pregnant. Yugi and Yami came and they were about to adopt a little boy. Bakura and Ryou were there with their twin little boys, who were holy terrors. Then Marik and Malik came with their little girl, who was dressed like a little princess. Duke was out of the country then but sent a present for Angel. Freda and her staff made a beautiful birthday cake and four little cakes for the little ones. This day was one for the record books, because of all the messy babies and adults when the cake was served. There was plenty of laughter and everyone especially the little one had the time of their lives.

Angel got plenty of toys and lots of clothes, but the best gift she received was from Roland. He gave her a little necklace with a locket on it. When Joey opened it, inside he found a picture of her birth mother and one of Angel. Joey had tears in his eyes as he went over to Roland and gave him a big hug. "This is the best gift anyone could give her. Thanks from Angel and from us." Roland turned red because he wasn't use to having anyone giving his such praise for anything he did. When the party was over, all the little ones were asleep and their parents and friends were worn out.

As they sat around talking and laughing about different things, there was a phone call for Seto. He took it in the den and it was from the Police. "We've found your little girls grandparents and they want to see her right away, in fact they are angry that they weren't notified that their daughter had died. They are going to try to seek custody of Angel." Seto hung up the phone and when he heard Joey's voice asking "what is it?" He closed his eyes and then he said "Angel's grandparents are trying to get custody of her. There is going to be a battle for our daughter, and for once I'm scared that we might lose her and god, Joey if I don't know what I'd do if we did." Joey went over and took Seto into his arms and whispered "we'll get through this together, and we'll win."

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

A Detective Miller gave Seto all the information on how to contact the Winchesters and that they wanted to talk to him as soon as possible about their granddaughter.

Seto called his Attorney and asked him to find out as much as he could about the Winchesters and to set up a meeting between them and him and Joey. Now all they could do was to wait. That evening as Angel was sleeping, Seto and Joey stood over their daughter and watched her sleep and each of them said their own prayer that everything would work out.

The meeting was to be held in the Office of Seto's Attorney and when they got there, they saw a elderly man and woman sitting there. Henry, Seto's Attorney introduced everyone and asked them to come into his Office and sit down. "We are here to talk about the best interest of little Angel Kaiba. What Mr. Kaiba wants to know is where were the two of you when your daughter chose the life of a prostitute? Why was she living on the street at the time?"

Mr. Winchester stood up and said "this has nothing to do with our daughter, we're only concerned with getting our granddaughter back."

Joey then laughed. "That's really something to hear a father say, that he isn't interested in his daughter but can't wait to get the granddaughter back. Didn't your daughter mean anything to either of you at all?"

Mrs. Winchester started to cry, "why yes she meant something to us, but she chose that life and there wasn't anything we could of done to stop her."

Then Seto stood up and asked "wasn't she only nineteen when she gave birth to her daughter, so that would of made her a minor at the time she was living on the street. Why didn't either of you try to get her to come home? Hell I wouldn't of allowed my daughter to live on the street I would of moved heaven and earth to get her to come home."

Mr. Winchester then said "she was nothing but a slut. She slept with anyone who asked her. That's why she was thrown out of our home. We didn't want the neighbors to know who our daughter chose to become."

Joey stared at them before he asked "why did she act that way? Was there a reason for her acting like that, could she have been raped and was afraid to tell either of you about it?" That outraged them and Mr. Winchester advanced towards Joey and Seto stood up and said "I'd think twice before you even think of striking him!"

Henry the stood up and said "this isn't getting us anywhere. We have to come to some kind of decision who should be Angel's guardians, and from what I can see well I think that Seto and Joey are the best choice to become her parents. If either of you can come up with a reason why Seto and Joey shouldn't raise this little girl then let me know."

Mr. Winchester then told Henry "she is our flesh and blood and she will be coming home with us when we leave!"

Seto and Joey said at the same time "over our dead bodies!" Henry then said "I guess that we'll see the two of you in Court and the Judge will decide who should be Angel's guardians, and in the meantime she will stay with Seto and Joey until they are told differently."

The Winchesters got up and stormed out of the Office and when they were gone Seto said "find out who these two really are and why they are trying to get hold of Angel." Seto and Joey shook hands with Henry and left his Office and went home.

"I wonder what he will find out about them?" Joey asked as he picked up Angel and held her to his heart. She giggled and grabbed hold of his hair and wouldn't let go "Seto please help me" Joey laughed as they both tried to get her little hand to let go. As they were doing this Angel was giggles and pulling on Joey's hair. As he got her to let go, Seto took her and gave her a hug and kiss and whispered "you're our daughter and we will never let you go no matter what."

Three days later, Seto and Joey got a subpoena to appear in front of Judge Alex Thorton on Monday at nine in the morning. It was a hearing to determine who would become the legal guardians of Angel Marie Winchester/ Kaiba.

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Henry had two of his best paralegals do some investigating into the background of the Winchester's, and what they found almost brought him to tears. He immediately called Seto and said "that he needed to see both him and Joey right away, it was about Angel's grandparents."

When he showed both Seto and Joey the report, they both had tears in their eyes and Seto asked "could you please call and ask if Mr. & Mrs. Winchester would meet with us, tell them it's about Angel." While Henry was on the phone calling the Winchester, Joey re-read the report, "We have discovered that the Winchesters found out about the rape of their daughter by her Uncle after Mr. Winchester's brother was dying and he was begging them to forgive him for what he did. The report also states that they did try everything they could do to locate their daughter, but to no avail. Winchester's brother died with out them ever forgiving him for what he did to their only daughter. They didn't even know that their daughter had died till they heard from a friend who had read about it in the Domino Gazette and called and told them." As Joey closed the folder, he turned to Seto and said "can't we find someway for all of us to get together and figure out a way for us to remain her parents and they could still be her grandparents?"

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed him and said "I knew that there was a reason that I love you and it's because you have a huge heart and enough love for everyone around you."

Henry waited till they stopped kissing and smiled at them and then he said "Mr. Winchester and his wife would love to come over and talk to both of you. He even stated that they never wanted to go to court, but his stupid stubborn pride got in the way and that he wanted somehow to tell the Judge that, so I told him that I would speak to Judge Thorton and explain the situation and that I was very sure that he'd understand."

Henry stayed for dinner and he laughed so much at the antics of this beautiful little girl as Joey tried to get her to eat her vegetables. He was so very proud of Seto and Joey for what they were going to suggest to the Winchesters and only hoped that they would agree with them.

When the Winchesters arrived, Joey was trying to get Angel down for the night, but she wouldn't cooperate. She acted like she wanted to stay up and see what was going on. As Roland showed then into the living room, Mrs. Winchester saw Angel and tears filled her eyes as she said "look Philip, she looks just like Marie did when she was that age." Angel looked at the woman and smiled and held out her arms for Leslie to pick her up. Leslie looked at Joey and asked "may I hold her?" Joey smiled and handed Angel to her grandma.

Philip looked at Seto with tears running down his face and held out his hand and said "thank you both of taking in that beautiful little girl and giving her your love." Seto took hold of Philip's hand and hugged the man as he cried tears of happiness. Both Philip and Seto wiped their faces and started laughing as they watched Leslie and Joey making funny faces at Angel and listening to Angel laugh and giggle.

Seto then said "we have an offer for the two of you and Joey and I hope that you take it."

Leslie looked at her husband and Seto and asked "what is the offer?"

Joey touched Leslie's hand and said "we can't give up this little bundle of love and we want you two to be part of her life. What we want to do is for the two of you to allow us to raise Angel and then she can get to know her grandparents and when she's old enough you two can tell her about her mother and how much you both loved her. Tell Angel about her mother and things that she did, but only when she's ready can you ever tell her about what caused her mother to run away and end up living the life she was living when Angel came into this world."

Leslie gasped and threw her arms around Joey and sobbed because she was so happy and between crying and laughing she said "we accept your offer and thank you for allowing us to be part of Angel's life."

Henry came back from talking to the Judge and the sight that met him made his eyes fill with tears. All four of the people who loved this little girl were laughing and playing with her. Seto looked up and asked "did the Judge agree with what you asked of him?" Henry said "yes and he said that he wishes all of you all the happiness in the world and that if he finds out that this little girl didn't get all of the love from all of you, he would step in and none of you would like to see what he'd do."

All of them burst out laughing and then Henry sat down and just enjoyed seeing grown-ups acting more like little kids, playing with the little angel that came into their lives and brought them all together.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Joey's POV:

Our little girl now has an extended family. Seto has asked Philip and Leslie to come and live in the Manor so that they can be close to Angel and they have accepted. We have survived the all of the little things such as Angel teething and boy, Seto sure won't forget that. One afternoon while he was holding Angel and talking to Philip and Leslie, Angel put Seto's finger in her mouth and bit down and Seto wanted to scream but he very gently removed his finger as tears filled his eyes. Leslie took Angel while Philip took a tissue and applied pressure to Seto's finger, which actually bled a little. Leslie was talking to Angel who was laughing and when she did, Leslie saw two little teeth cutting through her bottom gums. Now we all can laugh, but when it happened, Seto said "I didn't think she could bite that hard.

We've also survived all the childhood illnesses, such as when she got an ear ache and I nearly went out of my mind when she got her first one. Angel started running a temperature and I thought that she was going to die, but Martha smiled at me and said "give her some baby Tylenol and she'd call her pediatrician and make an appointment for him to see her tomorrow. If it weren't for Martha and Leslie well Seto and I would probably have gone crazy because neither of us have ever taken care of a little baby before and it can really make you so scared when they get sick and run a temperature.

Angel said her first word and when she did both Seto and I were excited. Angel said "mo mo." That's her saying Mokuba's name. Mokie is the best Uncle any little girl can have. He is always around to make her laugh and even help when things get a little hectic around here. Angel adores her Uncle and one day while he was holding her hand, Angel took her first steps and it wasn't long before she was trying to walk by herself. She has had her share of bruises and bumps and the worse was when she fell and hit her head on the coffee table. Angel started screaming and both Seto and I were almost running around like chickens with our heads cut off, but again it was Mokie to the rescue.

He called for Martha and when she came she immediately told him to get some ice and put it in a bag, then she called Doctor Walker and explained what happened, he asked "did she blackout" and when she said no, then he told her to apply some ice to the area and try to keep her from going to sleep for at least the next two hours and if she does alright by then, then let her go to sleep but keep an eye on her."

Angel is now five years old and she has been tested and there isn't any signs of her having learning problems like the doctors feared from her being born addicted to heroin, in fact she is going to be starting kindergarten in two months and Seto and I are going out of our minds. We both want her to have a normal childhood, but we also don't want our Angel to be out of our sights for any period of time. I guess that most parents feel that way. Leslie and Philip have laughed and told us how they felt when Angel's mommy Marie was ready to go to school for the first time so we don't feel foolish.

Today we are taking Angel for her first day of school. We have met her teacher and Miss Young seems to be a very good teacher. She is an older lady and Angel loved her when she first saw her so she can't be that bad. She noticed how nervous we were and she smiled us and said "the easiest way is to wait till Angel is interested in something and then leave. You can come back and get her in two hours. Then she went to talk to some of the other parents. We did leave and it was so hard not to go back, but when we went to get her, she was having so much fun that she actually cried when we left. Miss Turner smiled and said "Angel you can come back tomorrow" and Angel stopped crying.

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Seto's POV:

Angel was a very smart young child. She was also very curious about everything. One thing that puzzled her, was the fact that some of the other children had mothers and so when she was ten years old, she asked us and Leslie and Philip sat her down and told her about her mother. When they were done, Angel was in tears and she ran to Joey and me and we held her as she cried. She then turned to us and she said "I love you both so much and now that I know that you took me in after my mother died, well I love you even more.

Angel then went to her grandparents and said "tell me more about my mother."

One day when she was going on fourteen, she came home and went to Joey and said "there is a boy that I like, is that alright?" Joey smiled at our daughter and he said "honey, that's perfectly alright."

Angel was a late bloomer and when day while Martha and Leslie were gone to town, she began her period and she was so scared. Both Martha and Leslie did explain about her cycle but I guess when it came all that they told her was forgotten. Angel came to me and was crying and when I asked her "what is it?" She told me and I wanted to smile but decided not to. I called for Joey and together we explained it the way that Martha had told us to and we went with her upstairs to the hall closet and got down what she needed and so our daughter became a woman that day. Joey and I cried a little because we knew that it wouldn't be very long that she'd be going off to College and hell, we didn't want her to ever leave us.

Angel made the Honor Roll all four years of High School and graduated with Honors and was the Valedictorian. Angel was such a very special baby and she grew to be a very special and beautiful young lady. As we sit back and look at all the pictures we've taken of our Angel we wipe away the tears from our eyes and smile as we remember when each picture was taken. Philip and Leslie are getting on in years and we are so very glad that they've become a important part of Angel's life. It is because of their stories that Angel got to know her mother, even though she hasn't ever asked why her mother died. We all are still regretting having to tell her.

It is the day of her graduation and as she walks down the stairs she is a vision in her soft blue gown. Her hair is piled up on her head and it brings tears to all of us as we see our little Angel all grown up. We get to the stadium and go sit down and as Angel goes to get into her Cap and Gown, Joey goes up front so that he can tape her walking across the stage and get her diploma. Then the Principal says "today we will be hearing from you Class Valedictorian Angel Marie Winchester Kaiba. Angle walked up to the podium and read her speech this is what she said :

To the Principal the teachers, students, parents and guests, we are here today because we have completed four years of school and as we sit here we can reflect on what these years have meant to us. To me they have meant the hard work that it took me to get here. I had the best support from my parents, grandparents and all my friends and that means the world to me. As I look into the eyes of all of you, I know that these years have been harder on some then on others but we did it and we can be very proud of ourselves. Some of us plan to go on to College while others have jobs already and others probably don't know what they want to do. As for me, I want to go into medicine. I want to be a Pediatrician, I want to devote my life to finding ways to elevate different childhood illnesses and to find ways to treat children that are born addicted to drugs. I also want to make my parents as proud of me as I am of them. So I will close saying, just be proud of yourself and know this, there isn't anything that we can't do, we can do anything that we set out to do."

Leslie, Philip, Martha, Roland and myself are sobbing like babies and as I look at Joey he is wiping his eyes as he films our daughter. Angel Marie Winchester Kaiba is the best thing that ever came into out lives and we will always give thanks to God for letting her live. Her mother is in Heaven looking down on her and smiling because she also knows that her baby is the Angel that came to Earth to bring so many people together.

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Angel's POV:

Hello, my name is Angel Marie Winchester Kaiba and I'm a very lucky young woman. You see my before my mother died she gave birth to me. I was born addicted to heroin and I almost died, but because of some very good medical people and the prayers from two very important people in my life, God let me live. Well these two people adopted me and gave me all their love. Then my grandparents came into my life and I learned about my mother and eventually I learned about how horrible my mothers life was before my birth, but you know what? I still love her and I know that someday I will be reunited with my mother.

Because of the love of my parents and Uncle Mokie, I have had the best life any child could ask for. I've just graduated from four years of College and have another eight years of medical school to go through so that I can become a Pediatrician, which is my dream and as my parents and grandparents tell me "you'll see your dream come true."

My grandparents are getting older and they are still living with me and my family, because as dad says "their family and they'll always be welcome here." I hope and pray that they're still with us when I graduate from medical school and get accepted to the very hospital that I was in when I was born. I want to be able to take care of children who are in need of good medical care and I want to find ways to help babies and children that are addicted to drugs.

I'm now twenty-nine and I am graduating from medical school and guess what? All my family are here to see me get my diploma. I'm near tears as I watch my family smile and cheer and cry as I walk across the stage and get my diploma that says I'm on my way to becoming a doctor. All of this was made possible because of my mother, my parents, my Uncle, my grandparents, the doctors and nurses and especially God's love. I've been accepted to work at the Domino Children's Hospital and my name is Doctor Angel Marie Winchester/Kaiba.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, KagomeMiroku, assasin777 and anyone else who has read and reviewed this story...


End file.
